batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Knight (TV Series)
The Dark Knight is a 2013 television show loosely based off the superhero character Batman. It was created by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan and famous screenwriter David S. Goyer. It follows the life of Bruce Wayne as he becomes the crimefighter known as ''The Dark Knight ''to avenge the death of his wife and child. Unlike most adaptations of Batman, ''The Dark Knight ''contains graphic content and language. Thus, each episode of the show is rated TV-MA. ''The Dark Knight ''premiered on the television channel FX on April 10, 2013. The show, starting from the first season, has received critical-acclaim. It's character development, acting, and visual effects have all been well-received. Fans of the Batman series have also liked the show, saying that "it's a fantastic new take on the infamous vigilante that gives the whole Batman franchise justice." 'Cast' 'Main and Recurring' * James Marsden as '''Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight' (Main Seasons 1-7) * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon (Main Seasons 1-7) * Jenna Fischer as Vicki Vale (Main Seasons 1-5) * Greg Kinnear as Harvey Dent / Two-Face (Main Seasons 1-4, Villain Season 5) * Max von Sydow as Alfred Pennyworth (Main Seasons 1-6) * Wes Bentley as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing (Recurring Seasons 2-3, Main Seasons 4-7) * Amber Heard as Selina Kyle / Catwoman (Main Seasons 5-7) * Danny Glover as Lucius Fox (Main Season 1, Recurring Seasons 2-7) * David Boreanaz as Jeremiah Arkham (Recurring Seasons 4-6) * Ashley Benson as Stephanie Brown / Batgirl (Recurring Seasons 6-7) 'Villains' * Alex Rocco as Carmine Falcone (Villain Season 1) * Christopher Meloni as Salvatore "Sal" Maroni (Villain Season 1) * Kevin Pollak as Tony Zucco (Villain Season 1) * James Van Der Beek as Warren White (Villain Seasons 1 and 5) * Nathan Lane as Harvey Bullock (Villain Season 1) * John Bernthal as Dr. Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow (Villain Season 2) * Walton Goggins as Victor Zsasz (Villain Season 2) * Tobin Bell as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze (Villain Season 3) * Joe Pantoliano as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin (Villain Season 3) * Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange* (Villain Season 4) * John Leguizamo as André Torres / Mad Hatter** (Villain Season 4) * Crispin Glover as The Joker (Villain Season 4) * Richard Armitage as Thomas "Tommy" Elliot / Hush (Villain Season 5) * Zachary Quinto as Roman Sionis / Black Mask (Villain Season 5) * Idris Elba as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc (Villain Season 6) * Mickey Rourke as Basil Karlo / Clayface (Villain Season 6) * David Tennant as Edward Nigma / The Riddler (Villain Seasons 6-7) * Skeet Ulrich as Dr. Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat (Villain Season 7) 1)*- The villain only appeared in flashbacks that are in each episode. 2)**- The villain's alter-ego is an original creation. 'Episodes' The title, air date, and rating of the episode is given. Every single episode of The Dark Knight ''is rated TV-MA, however each one may have different reasons why. The symbol ''L ''stands for ''crude indecent language, S ''stands for ''explicit sexual activity (may contain nudity at times), and V ''stands for ''graphic violence. 'Rising (season one)' 'Reckoning (season two)' 'Gotham Uprising (season three)' 'Redemption (season four) ' ''Dark Knight Chronicles: Nightwing Coming Soon... 'Revelations (season five) '''First Strike (season six) 'The Final Chapter (season seven)' 'Series Overview' 'Reception' The series has received critical acclaim, with MetaCritic scores of 86/100 for season one, 87/100 for season two, 85/100 for season three, 94/100 for season four, 95/100 for season five, 89/100 for season six, and 98/100 for season seven. The spin-off television film Dark Knight Chronicles: Nightwing received a score of 84/100. James Marsden's performance as the title character has received constant praise, along with the show's screenplay, grittiness, and acting of the other cast members. Frank Miller and Kevin Smith have both stated that this is their favorite adaptation of Batman. 'Other Media' 'Film' Main Article: Dark Knight Chronicles (2020 film) Coming Soon... 'Video Game' Main Article: The Dark Knight Evolution A video game adaption of the series, developed by Ubisoft Montpellier and published by Ubisoft (with distribution being handled by Warner Bros. Interactive), was released on Februrary 17th, 2015 under the name of The Dark Knight Evolution. The events of the game take place between seasons two and three. It involves Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight fighting his previous mentor and now enemy, Ra's al Ghul, who forms a small group of villains that include Bane, Firefly, and Mario Falcone (son of season one's villain, Carmine Falcone). After much hype from both fans and critics, The Dark Knight Evolution was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, and Windows PC to positive reviews. It holds GameRankings scores of 83.44% (PS4 / XBO), 82.91% (Wii U), and 79.36% (PC). On Metacritic, it has 83/100 (PS4 / XBO), 82/100 (Wii U), and 80/100 (PC). 'Connection to the Justice League film' Main Article: Justice League (2016 film) During development of the film adaption of the Justice League comic series, producers Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, and even Goyer were unsure if they wanted Marsden to portray Bruce Wayne / Batman in the film due to the "differences from the comic Batman ''and the television series ''Batman." Goyer and Snyder soon had a change of heart, followed by Nolan about one day later. Soon enough, there was talk of whether Batman or Superman should be the main protagonist. After the developers set up a vote on the official website, Batman won by almost 200,000 votes. After pre-production, filming, and post-production, Justice League ''was released on April 22nd, 2016. It stars Marsden as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight, Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman, Dennis Haysbert as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow, Mila Kunis as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Josh Hartnett as Barry Allen / The Flash, Ben Foster as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, plus a variety of other cast members. It received critical acclaim, which motivated the directors to start a new series of ''Justice League ''films, similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Bruce Wayne, who is referred to as The Dark Knight in the film, is only called ''Batman ''once in the beginning of the film by Flash. '' 'Pictures' ' TDK Show Picture V2.PNG|Bruce Wayne having a nightmare in ''The Return From Blackgate, the season four premiere. TDK Show Nightwing Pic.PNG|Wes Bentley as Richard "Dick" Grayson, who later becomes Nightwing. ''' Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series) Category:Television series Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows